With the rapid development of Internet technologies, resources and information on the Internet are becoming increasingly available. One can almost acquire any information she is interested in through online search. Generally, when searching on the Internet, a user needs first to determine a key word in the content of her interest, and then searches for the key word on the Internet to obtain related information. For example, when a user incidentally finds an interesting program on TV, and wants to watch the complete video of the program, the user generally needs to first determine a program name of the program, and then searches for the program name on the Internet to acquire the related video. Alternatively, when a user receives a product brochure, and wants to further enquire the function or price of the product, the user also needs to search for the product name on the Internet to acquire the related information.
It can be appreciated that, the method of acquiring information from the Internet in the prior art generally needs to determine a search key word, and then search the key word using a search engine to obtain the related information. This search procedure is relatively cumbersome, leading to low efficiency of the information acquisition. When the user cannot determine the search keyword or the determined search keyword is inaccurate, the accuracy of the acquired information may be affected.